


Sly as a Fox

by dragons_SRSunn



Category: Scarlet and Ivy Series - Sophie Cleverly
Genre: Drabble, I found out Miss Fox's first name, Miss Fox proves that some people will do literally anything for money and/or revenge, One-Shot, Really I think the prison Miss Fox is in is shockingly underguarded, and I don't know what Mr. Edgar Bartholomew's problem was, but he's not in this, not to mention Julian Fitzwarren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26863618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragons_SRSunn/pseuds/dragons_SRSunn
Summary: Ebony wonders what, exactly, Miss Fox was put in jail for.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Sly as a Fox

**Author's Note:**

> This was really written by a friend who was too shy to get her own account.

"So, Miss Fox," Ebony began, shuffling her cards. "The evil headmistress."  


"The evil _vice_ headmistress," Scarlet corrected. She didn't say her name; it still gave her shudders(not that she would admit it).

"Right." Ebony nodded. "Her."   


"What about her?" Ivy asked.  


"What did she do?" Ebony asked. "I mean, I know some of what she did-she put you"-she nodded to Scarlet-"and Violet in an asylum for some reason, and then wanted revenge against the whole school or something, but I don't know the whole story."  


"Well," Scarlet tried to begin. "It's..."  


She trailed off. She and Ivy looked at each other. Where to start?  


"Kidnapping," Ariadne piped up. "Unlawful imprisonment. Assault and battery. Multiple counts of bribery-a few of the asylum doctors too, although not all of them. It wasn't just your stepmother, Ivy and Scarlet. Tampering food with harmful intent. False defamation. At least two counts of attempted murder-and three if you count Josephine being pushed out the window. Plus whatever making Ivy pretend to be Scarlet can be counted as."  


Ebony stared.  


"Oh, and embezzling all that money from the school," Ariadne added. "Which is what started the whole thing in the first place."  


There was a soft rustle as Ebony's cards hit the floor.  


  


**Author's Note:**

> So I don't know the exact official terms for all of Miss Fox's crimes, but...yeah.


End file.
